seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate war part 28
Nikolas, looking at Rangton, and Oak, looked to Malk. Malk, kicked Nin in the face, sending him back, and Nikolas threw a Molotov cocktail at Rangton. Rangton, ducked, and was grumbling to himself. "HEY MALK!" Malk, axe kicked Nin, and looked to Rangton. "Yeah?" "What the heck?!" "Oh... I got bored, and went ahead. I was scared. I thought you were in danger, and you know how I am. I am a person who is scared for his friends." "Oh shut up." Rangton, saw the Molotov, and ducked again, with Nikolas impressed. Nikolas, took out a small gun, and pointed it at Rangton. "THIS IS A..." Oak, threw a seed at the gun, and the seed exploded, destroying the gun. Nikolas, was shocked, and fell down, looking at Oak. Rangton, slapped Oak at the back of the head, and pointed at Nikolas. "Hey, Oak, be nice. He was about to show us his pride and joy weapon. We let him, because it's what makes him special. Without it, he's worthless... Oh did you hear all that? Especially the useless part? Good, just wanted to make sure." Nikolas, stood up, and threw another Molotov cocktail. Taka, grabbed it in the air, and threw it to Ness. Ness, holding it, started to dribble it, never hitting the ground, and he free threw it to Taka, who grabbed it. He ran to Nikolas, and jumped in the air, slamming it on his head. Nikolas, was on fire, and he was screaming, on fire. Taka, slapped him on the back, and he hit the ground. Ness, started to scream at Nikolas. "Stop, drop, and roll! Or... Roll." Nikolas, indeed started to roll, and Taka high fived Ness. Oak, watching it, felt weird. "Sadistic..." Rangton, nodded to the idea. Nin, was pounded onto the ground, and Malk was picking his teeth. Not even worth his knives. He was extremely easy. Malk, watching Nikolas being put out, stomped on him, and sat down, scratching himself. All the pirates that were with them, saw the event, and cheered on the 5. "MALK WAS AWESOME! UTTER BEATDOWN!" "RANGTON WAS SO UNDERWHELMED!" "OAK, HE KICKED ASS WITH A SEED!" "TAKA AND NESS ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE I KNOW WHO CAN KICK ASS BY USING BASKETBALL!" Taka and Ness, hearing that, leaned to each other, folding their arms, and smirking, the entire time. "Praise us some more, you peasants!" Rangton, looking at the two, groaned, and walked to Malk and Oak. "Okay guys, we should be careful. Who we're messing with, can be dangerous." "Yes, we can be." Faith, walking ahead, was aware of what happened, but didn't help for one reason. They were idiots... Men. All they did was boast, but only a women's touch can get anything done. That's what her mother taught her, and she would make sure that information, was a fact. This world needs a pirate queen, and Faith would be that person. She saw them all, and waved her hand. "Come at me. Meet your death you pigs." One of the Beta Pirates, got angry, and rushed her. "HEY, I USED TO BE A PIG FARMER! DON'T MAKE FUN OF PIGS!" "You're right. That was an insult to pigs." She slammed her hand against him, and he went flying past the others. A few Beta pirates, started to rush her, but Malk stopped them. "Don't. She's dangerous." Rangton, nodded, and looked around. "Who wants to go at her? Rock paper scissors?" Oak, looking at it, decided to point his opinion. "Yes, Rock Paper Scissors, the sport of kings, and desperate fools." Rangton, laughed, and pointed at Oak. "Yeah, but one's a constant drunk, is useless, and is hated... And the other doesn't sleep in a castle." They all did so, and Ness and Taka won, cheering each other. They looked at Faith, and flexed their muscles. "COME AT US WOMEN! WE ARE THE TOP DUO, TO END ALL DUOS!" Faith, looking at them, slapped herself... In the face. "Great, I get the especially dumb ones." Taka, pointed at her, and he shook his head. "Hey, we may be dumb, but we will rock yo world!" Ness, sticked out his tongue, and bowed down, doing a rock and roll hand sign. "Yeah, Baby! We're the dumbest dudes who have ever kicked butt! Don't underestimate our stupidity!" Faith, was shocked, and took a step back, frightened. "Any more... And I'll catch stupidity..." Rangton, and Malk watching, were deadpan, while Oak pointed out the most basic fact. "I think we have caught that disease." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc